Techsound
by TFluver4life
Summary: There's a new decepticon femme, and she causes a whole lot of commotion because of her attitude.
1. Techsound

Soundwave stared at the femme that Shockwave had pushed forward, toward him. The femme was mostly black with a single red stripe running down the length of her metal body. She looked up at Soundwave.

"What is your name?" Soundwave asked the femme.

"T-techsound sir." She stuttered. Soundwave looked at Shockwave, Shockwave in return shrugged and then walked off. The femme was staring at Soundwave with open curiosity now. Soundwave sighed, he loathed new recruites. They were nervous, annoying, and eager to please. Soundwave motioned for the femme to follow him. She complied, sticking to his left side like glue. Neither of them spoke as they walked to Soundwaves office, they entered and Soundwave looked at her. "I want to know everything about you, so I know what job to assign you Techsound." She looked at him and then spoke.

"My name is Techsound. My alt mode is a cybertronian speeder. My weapons are two blasters and my holo-projector. I-"

"That is all I need to know Techsound."

"Okay." She stared at the door, wondering when she could leave Soundwaves office. She hated having him look down at her, he thought she was just like every other recruit. She sighed and began to look around the room.

"Techsound."

"Yes Soundwave?"

"Here is your schedule, this is your room number and code." He handed her a data-pad, she smiled and thanked him before sprinting out the door.

Techsound entered her room and looked around. It had grey walls, a grey floor, one window that over-looked a training facility, a dark blue desk, and a silver re-charge berth. She quickly locked the door and the sighed. She was alone, happily by herself. She looked over her schedule and sighed, she had training practice with Starscream in 20 minutes. For the next 15 minutes Techsound spent the time re-charging, she knew she would get her aft kicked anyway but it was always nice to at least be as alert as possible. She ran to the training area and stood alone. Starscream frowned at her. "You're late."

"What?!" She checked her internal clock. "No i'm not! I'm right on time!"

"Well I prefer that recruites show up early." He told her, glaring.

"Well if you want me to show up early then make my class a few minutes earlier!"

"What is it with recruites thinking they can order veterans around." Starscream walked up to the femme, showing her that he was taller and bigger than herself. Techsound didn't back down, instead she straightened herself out trying to look taller.

"Well I wouldn't act like that if you weren't acting like such a freaking afthole!" She retorted.

"You will not talk to your superior like that!"

"I just did!"

"I will not refrain from punishing you just because you're new."

"Oh I'm SO scared! NOT!" Starscream slapped her, Techsound stumbled from the blow but then regained her balance. She glared at him while putting a hand on her metallic cheek. Starscream smirked, crossing his arms and giving her a yeah-I-just-did-that-and-im-not-afraid-to-do-it-again look.

"Now that we have realized who the real superior is we shall get to the training session."

"I can't wait." Techsound growled, clenching her fists.

"You must be ready for any attack, autobots are very un-predictable so you must be ready." Starscream smiled at her for a moment then lunged, Techsound sidestepped but wasn't ready for the rebound. Starscream crashed into her back knocking Techsound to the ground, he laughed as he got up. He placed a foot on her back and kept her down. "I win." He stated simply.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." She mumbled, he growled then took his foot off.

"My aren't you a cocky bot."

"Well I turn to act like that near smartafts." Techsound dodged Starscreams fist.

"Someone needs to beat manners into your thick processor."

"Someone needs to learn how to fight." Techsound laughed as Starscream scowled.

Techsound frowned. She was on the floor, Starscream was laughing hard and her head seriously hurt! He said that he gave, that she won. When she turned to walk off he jumped up and hit her in the head. Resulting in her going offline for a few minutes and him laughing at how pitiful she was to actually believe him. She got up slowly, checking to make sure she was okay. She was in top condition if you didn't count the dent in her cheek she had sustained when Starscream had hit her. She glared at Starscream and quickly walked out of the room. "What a aft hole!"

"You better not be talking about me like that Techsound." Soundwave looked at her.

"I-i-i'm not sir. I'm talking about Starscream sir."

"Well then, that's different. I never had patience for that egotistical bot either." With that said Soundwave resumed walking to Megatrons office, probably to report something he had heard while spying. Techsound blinked shocked, she was expecting him to lecture her or something related to that. She smiled, maybe Soundwave wasn't as bad as she thought he was.

Soundwave entered Megatrons office and then set a data-pad on his desk. Megatron gave him a questioning look. "What is it Soundwave?" He demanded.

"I have news that the autobots are getting ready to go looking for energon. They are preparing a shuttle for launch Lord Megatron."

"Excellent. Gather the other decepticons and get my shuttle ready. We shall follow them. Once we reach the planet we shall kill them and steal all the energy!" Megatron smiled evilly.

"As you command." Soundwave walked out of the room and got all the decepticons he could, including Techsound. The decepticons began to follow the autobots, until they hit an asteroid field. The autobots used their laser to clear the rocks so the decepticons got right behind them. Realizing they had been spotted they attacked early. The result was that they ended up crashing onto an unknown planet. The bots fell into stasis lock.

~4 million years later~

Teletran mistakenly repaired bots of both sides. Quickly the decepticons fled. Megatron growled, mad that the autobots had lived. "Those autobot fools will pay!!" He yelled. All of the decepticons quickly left the area, bent on getting away from Megatron's wrath. They were going to steer clear of him until he had calmed down enough not to blast them. meanwhile Soundwave was searching his data banks trying to find out what planet they were on. After 20 minutes of searching he found the most likely planet yet. Earth.

"You think we are on Earth?" Techsound asked him confused. "How do you know?"

"Because the coordinates say we are." Soundwave replied.

"Well what if the coordinates are wrong?! We can't be that far away from Cybertron!" She threw her hands into the air for emphasince.

"Well we are Techsound. Nothing can change that fact, so stop acting like a spoiled sparkling." He commanded, authority in his voice. Techsound just stomped her foot, turned on her heel and walked off. Soundwave shook his head and sighed. 'What is wrong with femmes these days?' He wondered, 'They always are so sure of themselves even when they're wrong.'

Techsound knew she had acted immature but she was not about to apologize to Soundwave for acting disrespectful to her superior. "Oh I can't believe we are on Earth! No bot has been here since before the war! This planet is so outdated!" Techsound turned around when she heard a noise. It was a car. 'It has to be an autobot!' She thought crouching behind a huge rock. But it wasn't, the car stopped and two pink things got out of it. The car did nothing, it just sat there as the two pink things walked off toward a building that was being constructed. Techsound pulled out her blaster and got near the car. Pointing her blaster at the car she hissed, "Why don't you transform and defend yourself autobot?" The car sat there motionless. She growled in frustration and kicked the car sending it flying a few feet. She walked back to where the decepticons had last been at. There they were, already constructing a base. Megatron was barking orders and Soundwave made sure they were being followed. "Glad to see I was missed." She mumbled sarcastically as she passed Thundercracker.

"Shut up and help us." He told her.

"Did someone forget to re-charge?" She glared at him.

"Techsound, stop instigating and get to work." Soundwave commanded.

"So......what do you want me to do?"

"Spy on the autobots."

"Me? Alone? Why can't I help construct the base?"

"Because femmes aren't meant for the real work." Thundercracker smirked.

"Why you little-"

"Techsound! Get to work. Thundercracker, shut up and get back to lifting." Soundwave cut in. Techsound glared at Thundercracker for another second before walking off toward where the autobots ship had crashed. She lay down on the top of a cliff that overlooked the ship, which had crashed into the side of a volcano. She watched as the autobots checked to make sure everyone else was okay, especially Optimus Prime their leader. Once everyone was accounted for they began to explore the planet, Prowl told them the same as what Soundwave had told Techsound, they were on Earth. Techsound shifted and caused a small avalanche to happen, the autobots looked up and spotted her, "Oh this is so not good!" Techsound jumped up and transformed, she sped in the opposite direction of the decepticon base, in training they were taught to lead the enemy away from their hideout so that the decepticons wouldn't have to move as much. Techsound hurridly alerted any decepticon she could reach, the only one was Thundercracker.

"Aw our little Techsound can't handle a few autobots." Thundercracker mocked.

"A few!? You think it's only a FEW! They sent like five of them after me! I'm not a warrior! You yourself said that! And to top that I'm a femme against five mechs!"

"Okay okay. Calm down, I'll send the others to rescue you."

"Oh Thundercracker, you do not want to know what I am doing to you in my mind."

"Oh shut up, the feelings mutual."

Techsound kept speeding down the barren stretch of land. She chanced a glance backward and immediatly sped up as fast as she could go. The autobots were gaining on her fast! The twins were right behind her, only mere feet. "Slag it Thundercracker! You better have told the others I needed help!" She growled. As if she had called them, Skywarp, Starscream, and Thundercracker came from the horizon.

"So it seems you weren't kidding." Thundercracker told her through the comm link. The decepticons began to fire at the autobots, the autobots transformed and then began to fire at the seekers. Techsound transformed and fired at the autobots who had been momentarily distracted by the other decepticons appearence. The twins returned their attention to Techsound. They overwhelmed her and grabbed her.

"Stop shooting or the femme gets it!" Sunstreaker yelled up toward the seekers. Techsound was struggling to get free but there was no luck. She looked up to see the other decepticons holding up their hands up in surrender. "No you idi-" Sunstreaker held his hand over her mouth.

"Good. Now go tell your leader that we have her. We want you to give us all of your energon in exchange for her." Sunstreaker told them smiling. Sideswipe put a pair of stasis cuffs on Techsound and they took her with them towards the autobot base.

Techsound was set in a room with a lot of spare parts. She was in the dark, alone. There was only her internal clock to tell her that time was passing. After two hours Ironhide and Hound came in. They grabbed her and lifted her to her feet. Then they walked her to the front of the base. The other autobots were there, waiting. They glared at her, loathing her exsitence. The only reason she was still alive was because she could get them something they needed desperatly. She kept her head down, looking at her feet as she was put into a transformed Rachet. She felt them take off, driving to who knows where. The next thing Techsound knew the back doors to Rachets vehicle mode opened and she tumbled out. "Ow." She mumbled as she got up.

"Come on decepticreep." Sunstreaker growled. He grabbed her elbow and dragged her along. "Gosh you're heavy." He muttered.

"I am not! You are just plain weak!" Techsound shrieked. Sunstreaker stopped suddenly.

"Nobody calls me weak."

"I just did."

"You are so going to get it. Mark my words. Next time I see you on the battle field you're gonna be a dead femme."

"Yeah right. Like you could do anything." She grinned. "What? Did I hurt your little feelings Sunny?"

"DON'T CALL ME SUNNY!!!" He growled.

"Or what?"

"If Optimus or the others weren't here I would have killed you by now."

"So you say." Techsound smiled.

They stopped once they saw the decepticons. 50 feet away stood Soundwave, Starscream, and Thundercracker. Ten energon cubes stood there beside them. The exchange was simple, Techsound would be accompanied by Sunstreaker to get the cubes, when he got the cubes she would walk with him to the halway point, then she was free to go. The exchange went smoothly as they reached the halfway point he reminded her, "Next time I see you, you're fair game."

"Ditto." Techsound grinned as she walked toward the decepticons. She stopped inchesw away from her team mates. "What?"

"What were you thinking Techsound?! Getting that close could have been a fatal mistake!!" Soundwave shouted.

"Excuse me! I don't have the proper spying gear!"

"You don't?"  
"No! Or I wouldn't have gotten that close! You big blue idiot!"

"Heh. Big blue idiot." Skywarp smiled.

"You. Shut up." She pointed at Skywarp. "Thanks for the backup Thundercracker! What did you wait ten minutes before telling the others?"

"No. I couldn't track you."

"Oh my Primus. You could have tracked my spark energy." She pointed out.

"Why wasn't I alerted about this?" Soundwave asked turning to Thundercracker.

"I thought she was lying and I didn't want to get in trouble for interupting you." Thundercracker looked down at his feet. Soundwave put a hand over his face and sighed deeply.


	2. Radiohead

After being told all about the way things were Radiohead was then being trained Soundwave on how to work the monitors, Radiohead and Soundwave worked closely and when Soundwave had finally passed all his information onto Radiohead he was then taken in by Techsound who taught him some medical procedures that would take care of most wounds. One day the decepticons decided they needed energon so they headed out and arrived at an oil refinery. The decepticons quickly entered it, intent on getting as much oil as they could. Afew minutes later the autobots arrived. Techsound radioed the information to Megatron, who then sent out Thundercracker and Soundwaves' cassetticon Rumble out to try to at least delay the autobots from ruining their looting trip. The decepticons inside the oil refinery sped up, and the sounds of battle were heard outside. Blasters sounded and the sound of metal hitting meta echoed inside. The autobots surged in after wounding the three cons that had been outside. The autobots began to fire and the decepticons fled, their comrades momentarily forgotten. As the cons arrived at their base after following Megatrons orders Soundwave replayed the battle in his head.

"Sir, you know we were winning. Why did you tell us to reteat?"

"We were not winning!" Megatron hissed.

"Yes we were. We had two of their autobots hostage, including their second in command Prowl."

"Yeah and that stupid yellow minibot Optimus favors so much!" Starscream threw in.

"I am your leader and what I say you do!" Megatron replied glareing at the two cons that had dared to question his commands.

"We need to get the others too sir." Soundwave reminded him.

"Yes we do. Decepticons! Transform and get those horrible hunks of scrap metal that can't fight a few measley autobots!"

When they arrived they saw their friends all on the ground, spread out. Thundercracker had part of his chest piece missing, his spark was seen, a pulsing blue orb. Techsound lay near the door, her right arm blown completely off, her left receptor damaged, a few wires sparked from the open hole. Rumble lay face down, a shot to the middle of his back. The first thing the online decepticons was reboot their comrades. The first thing Techsound said was, "You have got to be kidding me! My arm! I swear Bluestreak is a dead bot!"

"Bluestreak did that to you?" Radiohead asked her.

"Yeah. He's obsessed with guns, this time he had a big one."

"Then who damaged your receptor?"

"Oh that was Sunstreakers doing." She smiled, "He didn't fufil his threat. That means it's my turn to try and kill him." She stated her smile turning into a full blown grin. She got up and began searching for pieces of her arm. "Radiohead you'll have to repair them until I have repaired my arm fully."

"Okay."

~2 hours later~

The decepticons were fully functional again and they were at the base, Megatron already planning to go and steal more energy.

"Count me out. My receptor still isn't fully functional." Techsound told him.

"Wah you poor femme. One little scratch and you can't do anything." Starscream mocked.

"Stop talking about yourself like that Starscream." Techsound retorted angrily.

"Techsound as leader of the decepticons I command you go." Megatron told her.

"Maybe I should join the autobots." She mumbled.

"What did you say Techsound?" Megatron asked her.

"Oh nothing Lord Megatron." She told him sweetly.

"You are not serious." Radiohead looked down at the autobot base and then Megatron.

"Yes I am. So you and Techsound get your afts down there."

"It's only temporary." Techsound muttered more to herself than Radiohead.

"What is the plan again?"

"You pretend you don't want to be decepticons anymore and join the autobots. Gain their trust then steal their energon and data on all of their weaknesses." Megatron told them. Techsound and Radiohead then climbed down the hill and approached the autobot base.

The two decepticons came up to the base but were stopped as they were surrounded by autobots, who were pointing their weapons straight at the two of them.

"What are you doing here decepticreeps?" Cliffjumper asked them harshly.

"We don't want to be decepticons anymore." Techsound told him softly.

"Yeah right!" Ironhide laughed.

"What if they are telling the truth?" Optimus wondered aloud. As always, the most forgiving bot.

"Why would they come in a pair?" Smokescreen pondered.

"And they have their weapons with them!" Cliffjumper added.

"Because it's safer to travel in a pair." Techsound told them.

"We think Megatron has finally lost it." Radiohead told them .

"You think he just lost it?" Bumblebee asked them wide eyed.

"We have our weapons in case Megatron sent one of his seekers to try and destroy us." Techsound sighed.

"She does have a point." Perceptor told them, but when he was elbowed hard in the stomach by Sideswipe he shut up.

"I think we should give them a chance. Bit id they betray us, there will be no mercy." Optimus told the autobots.

"Fine." That word was grumbled from the mouths of all the autobots.

"You two have to get rid of your decepticon symbols and put on autobot ones." Optimus told the two new autobots.

"Sure." Techsound took off her decepticon symbol and tossed it aside, she took the autobot symbol that Wheeljack had in his hand. She looked at him throughly, something about him seemed oddly familiar but Techsound got rid of the thought. Radiohead did the same, though not as quickly.

"Nice look Radiohead. It suits you well." She told him smiling.

"Shut up Tekkie."

"Don't call me that ever again." She growled.

"Or what? You'll throw a temper tantrum?"

"Screw you." She replied. Optimus interrupted them and told them to follow him inside.

"You'll both stay in one room until we can trust you two again." He told them, almost apologetically.

Techsound and Radiohead sat at a table in the rec room as far away as possible from the other bots. "Don't you think we should be talking to them and trying to gain their trust?" Techsound asked Radiohead quietly.

"No. They will get extra suspicious if we just all of a sudden throw ourselves into the conversations." He replied then took a sip of energon.

"Can I have a sip of your high grade?"

"No. You're to young Techsound."

"You suck you know that." Techsound told him pouting.

"I know I do." He smiled. The other autobots stared at them for a minute then resumed their conversation. "What are we gonna do about the decepticreeps?" Ironhide asked the others.

"We need to keep a close eye on those two." Prowl mused.

"So at least one autobot with them at all times?" Bumblebee asked him.

"Yes." Prowl replied.

"I guess I could go first." Bumblebee volunteered, the others stared at him as if he was crazy. Bumblebee walked toward the table and sat near Techsound. "Hi! I'm Bumblebee!" Bumblebee smiled warmly.

"Um........Hi. I'm Techsound." She scooted closer to Radiohead, fearing the yellow beetle.

"I'm Radiohead." Radiohead glared at Bumblebee, "Okay introductions are over, go away now."

"Optimus told me to help you guys get settled in so I have to be with you at all times to make sure that happens."

"Does he ever stop smiling?" Techsound whispered to Radiohead.

"I don't know but he's starting to creep me out." He whispered back.

"Me too."

"So do you want me to give you a tour of the place?" Bumblebee asked, his never ending energy was starting to annoy the two spys.

"No thanks." Techsound told him.

"No." Radiohead growled. Bumblebee looked a little sad but quickly his usual smile re-appeared.

"Want to go visit Wheeljack?"

"Um........Who's Wheeljack?" Techsound asked him.

"He's our engineer."

"Well................Okay then. What about you Radiohead?"

"No."

"Fine then." Techsound and Bumblebee stood up and walked out of the room. Radiohead sat there and stared at his cube of energon, worrying about what would happen if they got caught.

"Hey Wheeljack!" Bumblebee shouted as he entered Wheeljacks lab, Techsound closely behind.

"Yeah?!" They heard the muffled reply come from the back of his lab. The scientist was welding something together and didn't look up till Bumblebee poked his head. "What do you want Bee?"

"I wanted you to meet one of our newest members. Techsound."

"Hi." Techsound waved at Wheeljack shyly.

"Hi." He replied, not really careing, he would never truly believe that she and Radiohead had changed sides.

"What are you making?" She asked him.

"Um.....Sorry but I can't tell you at this point in time."

"Oh........Okay then. Sorry." There was a silence for a few minutes until Bumblebee dragged Techsound away telling her that they were going to go see Prowl and Jazz.

Radiohead walked to his shared room and sat down on his recharge berth. "Finally some peace and quiet." He muttered, Hound had decided to make his aquantence and would not stop talking about how nature was beautiful and how all the seasons had their specific changes, and what he liked best about each season. Radiohead had escaped by telling him he needed to recharge. Hound had just smiled and shut up, letting Radiohead sprint out of the room. Bluestreak walked in a few minutes later.

"Hi Radiohead!" He smiled at him, "So how do you like being an autobot so far?"

"It's fine." Radiohead replied gruffly.

"I saw you talking to Hound earlier and I was wondering.....Which season do you like best, and why?"

"Go away Bluestreak." Radiohead mumbled.

"But I have to make sure you get settled in!" Bluestreak protested. Radiohead was mentally killing Megatron because of him he was having to listen to chattering bots all day, who thought he cared greatly about Earth.

Techsound walked into the room, and went to sit down on her recharge berth. But when she sat down inside of sitting on it she floated a few inches above it. "What the?" She cried out shocked as she jumped up and away from the berth.

"Don't be afraid." A disembodied voice told her.

"W-who's there?" She stuttered.

"I'm Mirage." A blue bot appeared where the voice came from.

"Why are you on my berth and invisible?!"

"Because I'm keeping an eye on you and your friend." He told her simply. Radiohead walked in, "What's going on here? Who's that guy?"

"He's keeping an eye on us and his name is Mirage!!" Techsound shrieked, then stomped out of the room. Mirage shrugged,

"Femmes these days."

"Why are you keeping an eye on us?"

"Because Prowl doesn't trust you."

"But why did you have to be invisible?"

"Because if you teo had something had something private to say Prowl would want to know." He replied.

"You know you should count your lucky stars that Tekkie didn't slap you so hard it would cause your cheek to cave in."

"Hmph."

"And I would've helped her too." Radiohead smiled evilly for a second.

"You do that and I'll tell Optimus that you two are spys."

"Yeah right. Why would we spy on you? We're just trying to get away from Megatros evil tyranny." Radiohead walked out of the room to go and find Techsound, they needed to update Megatron. They hadn't talked to him since they had become "loyal" autobots.

"Tekkie, wait up!" Radiohead caught up to the black and red femme.

"What?"

"We need to talk to our favourite leader."

"Oh yes, we do." She agreed. They transformed and sped off miles away before they stopped to contact their true leader, Megatron.

"Lord Megatron." Radiohead greeted him politely.

"Long time no see Radiohead, Techsound."

"We are slowly gaining their trust, but not fully yet." Radiohead told him.

"Do it quicker! I don't have time to wait on your slow afts!"

"Yes sir." Techsound replied.

There was a sound like the crumbling of rocks a few feet behind the two spys.

"Techsound use your sonic scream!"

"On it!" She opened her face mask and used her sonic scream. It was Mirage, he fell down the rocks momentarilly stunned.

"Well lookie here. We have ourselves a stalker." Radiohead commented.

"What are we going to do? He saw and heard us." Techsound stated.

"Thank you Captain Obvious! We're going to mess with his memory circuits, of course." He bent down. "Techsound use your sonic scream in this panel and it will knock him unconcious so there will be no chance of him remembering us messing with his circuitry."

"Okay." She used it as Radiohead directed as soon as she was done she done her face mask pulled back together.

"Why do you wear that face mask all the time? You have a really pretty face."

Techsound felt her face grow warm, "Because it's the only original piece of me left."

"What do you mean?"

"I got wounded so badly I almost died. It tooks 2 years for them to fully repair my body, I remember it so vividly, my old body. I was light blue and pink. They changed my colors to black and red, they added two antenaes to my head and hip vents. All without my consent, but how can I be conceited? I'm alive to this day aren't I?"

"Really?" Radiohead asked her as he finished tampering with Mirage. "Let's hurry, he thinks he took a bad spill." The two hid behind a huge rock, as Mirage came to they rushed toward him.

"Oh my Primus! Mirage are you okay?!" Techsound asked him worridly.

"Y-yeah I think so." He replied picking himself up.

"What happened?" Radiohead asked him.

"I hit a slick patch and lost control, then I woke up here."

"Do we need to call Rachet?" Techsound asked him, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks Techsound."

"No problem Mirage. Anything for a fellow autobot." She smiled. They transformed and headed back to the base. "You should head back to Rachet and make sure you're okay."

"I don't need to."

"Okay." Mirage walked off to the rec room. "That was close." Techsound whipered to Radiohead.

"But we fixed the problem so there is nothing to worry about."

"Tekkie." Radiohead called the femme over his comm link.

"Yes?" Her voice came back a few seconds later.

"I think it's time we execute this plan."

"A-are you sure? I mean we haven't fully gained their trust yet."

"What? Have you become a true autobot now?" Radiohead snerred.

"No! Never! I'm a loyal decepticon!" She shrieked back.

"Yeah, whatever Princess."

"WHAT DID YOU JU-" Radiohead turned off his comm link for a few minutes. When he turned it on the femme was quiet. "You there?"

"You know one of these days I'm gonna kill you."

"We'll see about that Princess."

"Primus, you're more annoying than Starscream."

"And better looking too."

"Yeah right."

"Anyway, like I was saying I think we should put Megatrons plan into action tonight."

"I guess tonight would be the best time." She relented.

"Good. See you at midnight Tekkie." Radiohead shut off his comm link, and Techsound did the same. She rejoined the table she was sitting at with Bumblebee and Sideswipe.

"Well come on Tekkie, get the last of their energon." Radiohead whispered harshly.

"Shhh, I'm going as fast as I can!" She hissed.

"Are you done yet?"

"Yes. Now lets go!" They quickly sprinted down the hallway, all the other autobots were in re-charge or on patrol, it was perfect timing. But Sunstreaker had returned from patrol early, "What are you two doing with all our energon?!" He yelled.

"Sorry to do this to ya buddy." Radiohead told him sarcastically as he shot him straight in the chest. Sunstreaker fell to the ground with a loud thump. Techsound and Radiohead transformed and sped off. Prowl had heard the shot and realized what had happened and sent the autobots on patrol to intercept the traitors. The first one there was Sideswipe, he transformed and lunged at Radiohead. Radiohead quickly kicked him in the chest sending him flying backwards. "You hurt my bro, you're a dead bot!" Sideswipe yelled as he picked himself up, Wheeljack arrived and transformed. Sideswipe vesus Radiohead, and Wheeljack versus Techsound.

Radiohead smiled, anger had made Sideswipe forget how to fight properly. He was now running headfirst into the fight. Radiohead flipped Sideswipe hard onto his back and Side swipe kicked Radioheads' legs out from under him. The two jumped up and attacked each other with the loud bang as metal hit metal.

Wheeljack and Techsound circled each other watching for weaknesses and seeing who would make the first move. Techsound made the first move, her hidden arm compartment hissing open she quickly withdrew her double blasters and aimed them at Wheeljack and Wheeljack had his shoulder missile launcher aimed at her spark. They froze, each were aiming the others sparks. Who would be lucky enough to fire first?

Radiohead and Sideswipe were on the ground both had their hands wrapped around the other bots' throat. They were rolling trying to get the upper hand. "You wounded my brother! You're going to pay for that you afthole!!" Sideswipe hissed.

"Not since I'm going to kill you first." Radiohead growled. They continued rolling and choking each other.

The two bots fired at the same time and both hits flew true, hitting them in the chest compartments. Knocking them to the ground.

Radiohead nor Sideswipe paid any attention to the loud blasts only a few feet away or their fallen comrads, to intent on killing the other. They broke apart and drew their weapons. Radiohead fired first and hit Sideswipe in the side of the head. Sideswipe growled and fired back, only clipping Radioheads arm. Radiohead quickly fired multiple shots and and Sideswipe crumpled to the ground. Radiohead laughed triumphantly. When he saw Techsound he only shok his head and picked her up. "Lazy good for nothin' femme." He grumbled before transforming and racing back to the decepticon base, energon and Techsound at hand.

"I have returned Lord Megatron, with energon." Radiohead told his leader, who was standing at the control panel pressing random buttons.

"Good job Radiohead. At least I can rely on you unlike some of my other warriors." He replied glancing at Starscream who stuck his nose up in the air, turned on his heel and stalked off.

"Next time you send two of us on a mission send Soundwave. He does a much better job than any femme does."


End file.
